Momentum
|name=Momentum |image=Momentum_Cover1.jpg |imgsize=250px |author=Danny McAleese |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=8 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=May 22, 2013 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Momentum is a StarCraft II short story written by Danny McAleese, designed to tie-in with Heart of the Swarm. It focuses on the siege tank. The story was later collected in StarCraft II: War Stories.McAleese, Danny. "Momentum." (May 22, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Momentum Accessed 2013-05-22 Description Marius is a grizzled, old-school siege tank driver, every bit as tough as the neosteel shell of his vehicle. But when this hardened veteran comes face-to-face with a deadly target, his skills and his resolve are put to the ultimate test. ---- When a hardened Siege Tank veteran comes face-to-face with a deadly target, his skills and his resolve are put to the ultimate test. Synopsis Captain Marius Blackwood was a siege tank operator tasked with defending a Kel-Morian Combine base named Remote Mining Station Four, on Moria that came under attack by protoss forces. The base was successfully defended, but with a heavy loss of life from the Kel-Morians. Blackwood spotted on the horizon a colossus, limping from damage sustained in the battle. In spite of command's ordered to fall back, Blackwood pressed forward to peruse and destroy the colossus. He was contacted by Lieutenant Colonel Gwen Maxwell, who demanded he fall back into position. He refused, and started to be attacked by a straggling stalker. He fired on the stalker, destroying it, hearing the voice of his old squadmate Cione telling him to keep up the momentum. He reflected that the devastation caused by the colossus was impressive, and he wanted to take it down as a real challenge. He also reflected how after his squad had died, he could never connect with any other squad, and he hated the protoss and zerg for it. But he realized the real enemy was time, for after he died his entire squad would be gone, and they would be forgotten. Blackwood moved forward toward a ramp nearby to get a better angle. He reflected on the death of his comrades, and how friendly fire from a Crucio siege tank, killed Cione. This was the reason he had never upgraded from his Arclite siege tank. Blackwood moved up the ramp, barley missing the 65 degree incline it would take to flip the tank over. Blackwood reflected on Hannah, his one shot at a normal life he missed, but acknowledged he would never have had a chance with. The colossus fired on Blackwood, but it was out of range of him. He crossed through its range, and managed to get past its danger zone. He fired on the walker after activating the machine's siege mode hydraulics, thinking he would likely die in the process, but desperately wanting to have killed a colossus. The two shots hit home, and the colossus was felled. However, as he saw it fall, he also saw a regrouping batch of stalkers and immortals on the horizon where the colossus fell. He punched the tank into reverse, but the hydraulics were stuck. Blackwood eventually unjammed his tank, and began going back. He contacted his base, stating that the protoss had returned. He avoided the first immortal bolts, but the stalkers blinked up and were gaining on him. He reached the edge of a cliff, and figured that his time was up. However, a dropship immediately arrived, picking him up. Particle disruptor bolts rocked his tank, but Blackwood managed to get his tank aboard before it and the dropship was destroyed by stalker fire. He got out, and using a cigar, marked the colossus kill on his tank. Suddenly, the dropship rocked, and it was shot out of the sky. Blackwood and the pilot were both killed, but Blackwood finally found the peace he sought. The pilot of the phoenix that shot down the dropship examined the wreckage. He recognized the marks on the tank's wreckage as those of a fellow warrior's victories. Giving a silent salute to a fallen warrior, the phoenix pilot marked his ship with another etch, and flew off. Characters *Captain Marius Blackwood *Lieutenant Colonel Gwen Maxwell Mentioned *Cione *Stoltzfus *Billy Tallman *Marciniak *Hannah References Category:Short stories